


throw those curtains wide

by thatsouthernanthem



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, TRASH FIC FROM THE TRASH CAN, alludes to some sexy times, and he doesn't like that, but mostly is just wes introspecting about how he is UNPREPARED, for cati, kiss kiss hug hug sweet bff, this is just trash, ugh ugh ugh, wes has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsouthernanthem/pseuds/thatsouthernanthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wes isn't in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>except he totes mcgoats is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw those curtains wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djcati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djcati/gifts).



> ugh this is sickening. like i feel physically ill having posted this. 
> 
> also it's just a personal canon that wes is seven years older than inyri but y'know. it's whatever. idk why i'm even still talking goodbye mucho love from the trashcan girl. 
> 
> (thatsouthernanthem @ tumblr)

Wes wasn't sure when it had turned into something more than just hooking up.

You see, when he first started...this...thing...whatever it was, with Inyri, it was just hooking up, like he said. They'd be in the adrenaline-thrall of a near miss or an easily won battle and they'd find themselves in each other's arms. The first kiss between them had been intoxicating, after all...and they were damn good at what they were doing. 

(Sex. They were doing the sex.) 

He looked forward to their weekly hook-ups, he realized after a while. He got used to the scent of her hair on his pillow and her limbs tangled with his as they caught their breath. She'd leave, he'd lay there for a while longer, but always get up and move on. 

And then...she didn't leave anymore. She'd lay there longer and longer each time before reluctantly untangling herself and getting dressed. And then he realized he didn't want her to leave. So he'd tug her back down and sometimes...sometimes they would just sleep. 

It was very disturbing. It was causing him to space out during meetings. He'd think about her way too much. He found himself staring at her across the caf. He found himself wanting to entwine his fingers with hers. 

Hand holding? Who was this monster and what had he done with Wes Janson -- bachelor extraordinaire? This was not the man he was supposed to be! 

He stared at her while she slept. That was probably extremely creepy, and if Inyri had been awake, she would have told him so. But he couldn't stop himself. He liked the way her eyelashes lay against her skin. The tiny freckles on her nose and cheeks. The way she kicked him in her sleep. 

"Ah, kriff," he muttered to himself. He was pretty sure he'd fallen in L-Word with her and he couldn't even bring himself to say the damn word in his own mind. He was not emotionally prepared for this sort of thing. He tried to come up with reasons why they should stop (like how he was seven years older than her, something she gleefully would point out at inappropriate times--

\--she stopped, sitting up and leaning over him so that her hair created a curtain around them. "How old were you when you joined the Rebellion?"

He couldn't really think properly because her fingers were tracing intricate patterns along his sides but he scrunched his nose. "Seventeen, why--"

Her laughter was melodic. "I was ten, when you were off fighting Imps. Isn't that so strange?"

And that had really thrown him off his groove for a bit --

or how he didn't want to be compromised or didn't want her to be compromised if something happened during a battle, or how he was just...so bad at this sort of thing and honestly they should probably have never started this in the first place)

But he couldn't. Well, he could, he had those reasons why they should stop right there, right in the forefront of his mind. But they weren't enough to make him want to stop. He enjoyed her, enjoyed his time with her. Liked the way they fit together. 

Ugh, he loved her. That was ridiculous. 

Her breath hitched and she blinked up at him sleepily, then warily as she realized he was just staring at her, mouth slightly agape. "What. What did you do to me while I was asleep?"

Wes swiped a finger across her bottom lip and shrugged, half-heartedly. "Nothin', I was just lookin'. You look nice."

Inyri blinked up at him with the big brown eyes he found really nice. Everything about her was really nice. Even her crazy temper and her weird mood swings and her long road to recovery that she'd had. Ugh, this was ridiculous. She reached for his hand and pulled it away from her mouth. "Uh, thanks? Nice to know I look nice when I'm passed out asleep." 

"Yeah, well," He muttered, shifting so he was sitting up more. "Whatever, you're dumb." 

"Ahah," Inyri smiled, huffing a small laugh. "There's the Wes I know and love--" 

Her eyes widened at her slip of words, and Wes snorted.

 

 

Okay. Maybe it's not so ridiculous if she loved him too. Maybe he could deal with it better that way.


End file.
